I want you to know
by Supercross
Summary: Will is persuaded by the club to ask Emma on a first date. But when the kids show up during the date, what will happen? Set to "With Me" by Sum 41.


**I want you to know**

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 1**

It was Friday, April 20 at William McKinley, and the school was buzzing with anticipation. New Directions, Mr. Schuester in particular, was still ecstatic over the glee club's recent win at regionals, and another wonderful thing was happening: love was blossoming.

"Ah, spring." Kurt mused before rehearsal that day. "The time when a young man's fancy turns to thoughts of love." He glanced adoringly at Finn when he said that, who slid his chair away from Kurt, looking slightly creeped out. He turned and squeezed Rachel's hand, giving her a brief kiss and causing her to laugh. The entire club _aaawed _as Will entered.

"Hey guys." The club gathered round. He took a brief look around before beginning. "I'm afraid glee practice is canceled today. I have a prior engagement, and it's Friday. Go have fun, you guys." He raised his hand, smiling kindly, and was almost to the door before he realized no one had moved and were all exchanging sly grins.

Slightly confused, he narrowed his eyes and walked back. "Um…what's up, you guys?"

Finn grinned even wider. "You know, Mr. Schue, all of us are going out tonight."

Will smiled slyly as well. "I can see that" he said, initiating Finn and Rachel's still intertwined hands.

Finn laughed. "No, I mean we"-he initiated the entire club-"are all going out tonight." Will apparently didn't follow, so Finn continued "The club. We're all going out tonight to celebrate winning at regionals. And we want you to come"

Will smiled. "So?"

"So," Rachel cut in, "You should take Mrs. P."

Will's smile dropped slightly and he looked at the ground once before looking back up. Laughing slightly, he said "Guys-"

"-Mr. Schue, we all know you have a crush on her." Puck interrupted. "And we think that since she's been helping with the club, this is your chance to spend some time with her."

Will laughed. "Guys-"

"Mr. Schue, come on." Mercedes added. "She's cute, she's proved she can sing, and she knows all about music. So what's the problem?"

Will closed his eyes in slight frustration before saying one more time "Guys-"

"Mr. Schue-" Finn began again.

"Guys!" Will almost shouted, ignoring everyone's cocky smiles. "Emma and I are just colleagues and good friends, okay?" When Rachel raised an eyebrow suggestively, he continued "We have a lot in common, but nothing's going on. And to tell you the truth, I don't think an outing with a bunch of teenagers is the best idea for a first date."

"Mr. Schue, we're saying this because we care about you, ok?" Tina said. "Mrs. P obviously has a huge crush on you, and maybe you guys could get out of the friend zone." Will was silent. "You do want to get out of there, right?"

"Oh, Mr. Schue, the friend zone is not a good place to be" Artie interjected. "Once you're in there, it's like the phantom zone from _Smallville_: you are imprisoned."

"I have some useful techniques for escaping, if you're interested." Kurt added.

"And I can coach you through getting laid, right Mr. Schue?" Puck said, grinning suggestively. He winked.

"Puck, gross." Will said. "Okay, one, I'm not a guy who asks a girl out on a date right after a messy divorce. Two, she's not a girl who goes out with a guy right after being dumped. Plus, she would be caught off guard. Not ready. If you know what I mean."

There was a brief silence. "So you admit you like her." Quinn concluded.

Will hesitated, then shrugged, hesitated again, and, lost in thought, slowly grinned. The entire club laughed. Will nodded. "Okay, fine, I like Emma." The club laughed triumphantly.

"So will you come?" Quinn asked.

Will shrugged again. "I'll definitely come. About Emma…. We'll see what happens." Artie and Kurt exchanged high fives. "But." Will added. "You'll have to work extra hard to prove you want this. "Fireflies", from the top."

**Sorry, not much of an intro. Next chapter will be longer, promise.**


End file.
